


Your love is like an ocean

by Yellowpillows



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Tobin, she soon found out didn't talk much. She was the silent strong type but when she opened her mouth people listened. And Alex found herself listening, found herself being calmed by her presence.





	Your love is like an ocean

When she first met Tobin she didn't exactly expect her chill to be a 24/7 thing. She thought it was a mask that she kept on the outside. Tobin, she soon found out didn't talk much. She was the silent strong type but when she opened her mouth people listened. And Alex found herself listening, found herself being calmed by her presence.  
She's seen her play so many times but still everytime Tobin stepped up on a pitch she was in awe. She wasn't in awe of the goals or the game winning pks. She was in awe of the technique the craftiness, it seemed like the ball and her were moving as one. She saw the passion with every touch of the ball. Tobin is all in her own something rare. Something Alex knew she never wanted to let go of. So she didn't, as best friends they balanced each other out. 

Tobin would knock some sense into her when needed and she opened Tobin up more. They fit simply, there's never many people that Alex just clicks with. There was this unspoken communication between them and it was endearing the way that they let each other in completely and comfortably. Alex found herself growing with her. They had met as kids, Tobin a little older and more intimidating. Just 13 and 14 year olds at a youth camp not knowing that one say they'd make the senior camp. So they grew together on and off the field from rookies to stars to leaders.  
From uncomfortable teenagers to adults who sort of have their lives together. And they just seem to keep racking up the Olympic medals and World cups. The first time that Alex faced death in her life Tobin held her. She didn't try to tell her it was ok because it wasn't. It wasn't and everything might not be ok for a while so she wasn't going to tell Alex that is was. She just held her just like she held her hand while she found her lost pieces and slowly pieced herself back together. 

Because Tobin wasn't going to fix her, she couldn't. All she could do was hold her hand while she fixed herself. That's just the type of person she was. Tobin was far from perfect. The thing that drives Alex nuts is she's a people perfectionist. She'll put other people's needs and feelings before her own. And Alex is afraid one day Tobin will try to carry the weight if the world and collapse. 

Tobin leaves her longboard everywhere, Alex learned this after stubbing her toes hundred of times in unexpected places. She'll leave her board by the sink, under the couch, in the closet, over the years Alex has adapted to stepping over it instead of running into it.

The thing that Alex loves the most is also something she hates the most. Not that she could ever hate anything about her. The midfielder was a free-spirit where she was is where she wanted to be. She can't be contained and is often up and about. Alex swears she's never seen anyone so at home in the earth. The way she surfs like Poseidon put her on the waves herself or the giant smile on her face when she explores and new city is one of Alex's favorites. There's something so simple and beautiful about traveling with Tobin. It's just two people exploring, learning, leaving footsteps on the beauty that god created. 

Of all the things Alex has ever learned from Tobin her favorite is that faith is a choice. Growing up Her family believed in god they just never really made it a priority. She knew there had to be something, someone bigger. Tobin taught her that faith is a choice ; to wake up every morning and put faith in god is a choice. Top put faith in each other was a choice. It was empowering in a way, to let her doubts and fears be swallowed up by the faith.


End file.
